Pairing Do's and Don'ts
by ParaibaOcean
Summary: Before you submit that pairing fanfic, come and see what people don't want to see and what they do want to see. [Not meant to bash anyone's fanfic!] It's rated for safety, not for horrible language, but for the themes that are implied.
1. Pairing Do's

**Pairing Do's and Don'ts**

Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine!

**A/N: For sometime, I've been skimming through the Avatar stories and I've noticed a lot of pairing stories that have potential, but are either rushed or not thought out or have an overused plot or all of them. Don't take this personally or say that I'm critiszing your fanfic, I'm not. I swear to you, but I've been looking on Avatar discussion boards and here's what I've picked up about fanfics. There will be one for almost every pairing I can think of. Try and read this before you start making your own to see what fans are looking for and what sometimes turns them off.**

* * *

**Pairing Do's (applies to all)**

I, ParaibaOcean (shortened to Para), am seen handing out copies to a set of seemingly bored students.

"Welcome, students. The reason we kidnapped--I mean brought you here is to educate you in pairing fanfic writing. Now, for each pairing there will be, the main focuses on the two main pairings of Zutara and Kataang, the two characters who are in fact paired educating you on what NOT to do. The list I have just passed out is what you should do." I tell them, seeing a few scan the paper.

"1) Walk before you can run, or rather, have sparks before a bonfire of love.  
2) Come up with an original storyline and plot twists.  
3) If you are going to say a couple is in love, elaborate on time spent together.  
4) Say 'yes' to orginal characters. Just make sure you don't make a multi-bender and convey a constant personality, not a tempermental character.  
5) Say 'no' to pre-marital sex or any type if they're still teenagers.  
6) Read and think about how you've conveyed the character.  
7) Use a dictionary!  
8) Don't be afraid to ask other fans about what they want to see or ask for help on a chapter or have someone proofread it, not just for spelling mistakes, but to ask if the character are too OOC.  
9) Keep the characters in-synch with the ones the creators have made.  
10) Use proper grammar and punctuation, and space out your paragraphs." I read aloud.

"Number 1, it only makes sense to like them as more than a friend, care for them very much, then love them. Do it in this order. Love is last, it may grow deeper, but it's final. Number 2, fans love original storylines and plot twists. Don't just use the sameone that's been used millions of times. Think it through and look around to skim and see if it's been used." I continued.

"Para, do you mean like 'Zuko kidnaps Katara as bait for Aang and they fall in love'?" A person raised their hand.

"That'll be covered in the Zutara course, but more or less, yes. Number 3, elaborate on the time spent together. Sokka doesn't just wake up and love Suki. Give specifics and tell about time spent together. Make him think about her and miss her. Number 4, say 'yes' to OCs. OCs can be great for a plotline, but don't create one for Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Toph, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, so on and so forth. We don't like Mary Sues or Gary Stus either. More on that in your pairing classes with OCs." I replied. Sokka seemed shifty at the mention of him loving Suki and a few groans came out.

"What about this one I created? Aysu's grandparents come from each of the four nations. She can bend ice and water and fire and steam and volcano ash and plants and sand and--" The same student interrupted.

"Just stop. Maybe you should be in a 'How To Stop Creating Mary Sues' class..." I stopped them before I gagged on my own tonsils. "Number 5, I want everyone to read this sentence ten times. Alright? Pre-marital sex is stupid and takes away from the story. No matter how much you want it, Sokka and Ty Lee are not going to get drunk of sake and go create some little Ty Lokka babies. And Katara is not going to be pregnant with Aang/Zuko/Jet/Haru/OC's baby at the age of 15. Get over it. And spirits forbid you go into detail. It's a story, don't make it linger on about what exactly they're doing. WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" My voice ended in a scream at the end. "Ahem...rule number 6; think about how you are conveying your characters. Toph isn't going to go get drunk if she's locked in a wine cellar with Zuko, who is drinking as well. In fact, just say no to drunk people. Number 7, use a dictionary for crying out loud. If you're not sure how to spell something, go on and attempt to spell it, and the site will come up with possible solutions if it's spelled wrong. Number 8, ask for help and for opinions. Fans have good ideas, they just don't know how to elaborate, so take it and create something wonderful from it." I continued.

"But..." The same student...I was really getting tired of this.

"Shut up...I don't give a flying leap. Also, keep the characters in-synch of what the wonderful creators have done. We like Katara, Toph, Azula, Ozai, Iroh, Master Pakku, Yue, Zuko, Sokka, Aang, Suki, Meng, Aunt Wu, Bumi, Haru, Jet, Ursa, Ty Lee, Mai, and any of the other characters the way they are. DON'T SCREW 'EM UP!" My face turned into a scowl, then a friendly smile. "Finally, use proper grammar and punctuation, spacing out your paragraphs. It often becomes tedious if a whole dialouge is cramped into one paragraph and it make the chapter/story more irritating to read. If Katara and Sokka are having a conversation, start a new line whenever Katara talks and whenever Sokka talks. Don't use abbreviations unless it's the authors note and don't put in your fanfic; 'Aang? R u all rite? Ur being meen.' If we are taking time out of our day to read your glorious fanfic, please, make it legible and don't use netspeak. We want to make sense. Also, make a note that there are such things as periods, commas, semi-colons, exclamation points, and question marks. THOSE END SENTENCES! USE THEM! Finally, use the frigging SHIFT key. It's there for a reason; remember, each name, title (Prince/Princess), city, race, a new sentence starts with a capital letter. REMEMBER THIS! That's it for now. Be off!" I said, excitedly and then intruscted them to their first class.

* * *

**Me:** Hope you liked it...and please don't take this as a personal attack. I'm not singling out people. 


	2. Zutara Don'ts

**Pairing Do's and Don'ts**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the characters.

**A/N: For the Zutara fanfics.**

* * *

**Zutara Don'ts**

I had seated myself in the back of the room for the lesson as Katara stood up and wrote on the board a list. Zuko crossed his arms and rubbed his head, watching the group of students. Some girls were talking, others were batting their eyelashes at him, while the guys were staring at Katara's ass.

"Everyone, shut the hell up for a minute and stop staring at her. This isn't a museum and she's not on display." Zuko barked. Katara thanked him and turned around.

"Here's the list of don'ts for Zutara fanfics. Zuko and I will be your teachers. Read it with me and we'll explain why this isn't a preferred plot." Katara smiled and the class read aloud, drousily one should add, her list.

"1) Zuko/Katara just wakes up and decides they love Katara/Zuko with no reasoning or explanation. Just love.  
2) Aang dies.  
3) Zuko takes Katara hostage and doesn't chase Aang anymore because he loves her  
4) Zuko takes Katara hostage and they fall in love (overused plot, some are good, some are awful)  
5) Katara is close to becoming raped by Zhao/Ozai/crew members (whoever) and Zuko comes to her rescue as all she does is cry and not fight back  
6) Aang is abusive and Zuko "rescues" Katara from said abusive relationship and they fall in love.  
7) Aang and Toph fall in love so naturaly Katara and Zuko follow.  
8) Zuko rapes Katara and they somehow fall in love.  
9) Katara decides she needs a man and runs off with Zuko.  
10) As the Blue Spirit, he rescuse the damsel in distress known as Katara and they fall in love and even after she figures out who he is, she still loves him. (this can be done properly, if Katara feels nervous about knowing she fell in love with Zuko)  
11) Katara and Zuko run off being lovey dovey and Aang, Sokka, and Toph are left alone.  
12) Katara and Zuko get drunk and have a fun time in a hotel/inn/his quaters on the ship, then she finds out she's pregnant a few days later.  
13) Mary Sues/Gary Stus are story killers!  
14) High school fanfic/AU are NOT the way to go.  
15) Don't twist or use movie plots and apply them to Zutara." Everyone recited. Zuko cleared his throat.

"Number 1; doing that rushes the plot and often kills any momentum for the story. Walk before you can run, or rather have sparks before a bonfire." He told them. "Number 2, killing Aang out of depression or just to push Katara to myself will again, rush the plot and make it go involuntarily."

"Number 3, forcing Zuko to take myself hostage and stop caring about Aang because he loves me is to OOC. Stick to the plot and characters. Number 4, the plot has been overused. Don't get me wrong, there are some great fics, but try and be original and think of a new one. Readers like variation and creativity." Katara instructed. "Number 5, I would not give in without a fight. Plus, it takes away from the storyline. If you're going to do this, don't always make Zuko the hero. Let it be Aang or Iroh or Sokka or even Toph." A student raised their hand.

"But it adds fluff!" She objected.

"But too much fluff destroys the characters. Number 6, this is silly. Aang likes Katara, so he won't just be rude and unkind with out a reason. And I think Katara would run away before letting me just sweep her away. Number 7, if Aang and Toph fall in love, or any girl with Aang for that matter, don't just make Katara and I fall in love next chapter." Zuko replied. "Number 8, this is so absurd, I'm not going to get into it. I'm not going to just rape and fall in love with Katara. Moving on."

Katara crossed her arms and picked up where he left off. "Number 9, I'm not just going to go off with the first man I see. Number 10, again, overused plot. Be original. Number 11, again. Absurd. Zuko and I won't just see each other and start running off to start a family. Number 12, how many of you think I, a 14 year-old, am going to get wasted and then go have sex with Zuko? NO! Enough said." She continued.

"Number 13, Mary Sues/Gary Stus have got to go. There are no firebenders who can also earthbend. You're either a firebender, waterbender, earthbender, airbender (depending on how rock solid your story is), or a non-bender. End of discussion. Number 14, AU's and high school fanfics are highly unpopular among most avid readers. Not only does it take away from the plot Michael Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko have created, but you often destroy the characters and having a high school where kids firebend or waterbend can be too farfetched." Zuko explained. He heard some students moan.

"Finally, twisting and using movie plots to apply them to Zutara is wrong. Using lines are okay as comebacks or something, but reciting the entire movie word for word just sometimes make the person rather watch the movie, then read your fiction." Katara told them.

"Not to mention, is very uncreative. Use your imagination. I can't believe I'm saying this..." Zuko told them, whispering the last sentence.


	3. Kataang Don'ts

**Pairing Do's and Don'ts**

Disclaimer: Again...I don't own Avatar...sheesh, you people don't quit.

* * *

**Kataang Don'ts**

Zuko had left and been replaced with Aang, who seemed a little nervous. Again, everyone was talking continually. I burst in and slammed a ruler on the desk hard.

"EVERYONE, SIMMER DOWN NOW!" I screamed, my Southern accent coming through. No one understood what I meant. "I mean, calm your behinds down and shut your mouths." I repeated and took my place in the back of the classroom. Aang cleared his throat and everyone read what Katara had written.

"1) Making everything sunshine and rainbows.  
2) Aang confesses his feelings to wards Katara and Katara likes him back and that's it.  
3) Sex.  
4) Aang going Avatar State when Katara sets her sights on someone else.  
5) They just wake up and love each other and that's the end.  
6) Again, Mary Sues and Gary Stus kill the fanfic.  
7) Say 'no' to AU/high school/movie crossovers." Everyone repeated, some of it coming from the Zutara fanfic line.

"Number 1, Aang is the Avatar and has to save the world. Don't make it all sparkly and everything cheerful and perfect. Number 2, put more to it. It's not going to be like 'Katara, I like you as more than a friend.' and then 'Aang, I like you too!'" Katara instructed. "Add more to it. Number 3, again a review from the Zutara lesson. Aang is 12, I am 14. We're not just going to have sex and make Kataang babies. Get over it."

"Number 4, I'm not going to go all Avatar state and go on a killing rampage when Katara bats her eyes at a guy. Even if it's just some nice looking guy in the streets of Ba Sing Se, I won't go insane. Number 5, review from Zutara. It's not going to happen unless you give details. Number 6, lose the MSs and GSs." Aang began.

"And again, the whole 'Katara is the new girl at school' thing? Gotta go. Overused and underplanned." Katara told them.

* * *

**Me:** Aww...you know you love it. (Remember, these chapter can be updated with new things...) 


	4. Other Pairing Don'ts

**Pairing Do's and Don'ts**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar...do you?

* * *

**Other Pairing Don'ts**

I had decided to teach this class as there would be a giant amount of pairings here. There would be Maiko, Soko, Karu, Jetara, Sokkula, Ty Lokka, Taang (or Tophaang), Soph (or Tokka), Toko, Azula/Zhao, and of course, there would be a slight mention of incest fics and the crack pairings.

"Alrighty, this is the last of characters paired with characters. Let's discuss incest first. When I say incest, it means you are doing pairings like Zuko/Azula or Sokka/Katara." I told them. Katara seperated from Sokka and Zuko moved away. "Please, if you are going to do that, let's keep it clean. No smut please. Moving on to crack pairings. Again, keep it clean. Most people who support the crack pairings like Sokka/Zuko or Zhao/Ozai," Again, the given examples moved away, going to the women. "Want it to be funny and clean. No rape fics." A scattered collection of disgusted moans came out.

"Now, rules for the other pairings." I smiled and pointed to the board.

"1) No. Mary Sues or Gary Stus.  
2) Keep the characters in-synch.  
3) NO SEX/RAPE!  
4) No AU/high school/movie crossovers." Everyone read.

"As you'll notice, most of this came from your other lessons. Thankfully, there haven't been to many awful fics in this department. But let me say this first off...SOKKA DOES NOT RAPE ANYONE AND NEITHER DOES ZUKO!" I screamed, slamming a ruler on the desk. "Remember, Mary Sues/Gary Stus crap the story out. Keeping characters in-synch isn't hard...just remember, Azula doesn't go down the street batting eyes and flirting with Earth Kingdom men. I believe we covered raping, as for sex. Imply it, but make them married at least. Don't have 14 year-old Katara with Jet...it's really gross. Remember, details are not appealing. And finally, the high school. Sweeties, we've heard it all. 'Katara is the new girl' and 'Jet is the bad boy' and 'Azula is the most popular' and to finish it...I'm not interested. It's overused and underthought. Try something else." I told them.

* * *

**Me:** Alright, that's it for the pairings. Next chapter will cover OC's with the characters and Mary Sues/Gary Stus. 


	5. CharacterOC Don'ts

**Pairing Do's and Don'ts**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar...(sigh)

* * *

**Character/OC Don'ts**

Again, I was educating the class.

"Alright. Listen up you bunch of loud mouths. We are here on OC and characters. After this chapter, I'm going to educate you on character behaviors. But let's discuss Mary Sues and Gary Stus.

"A Mary Sue is basically a character who has had a difficult past with anguish and is a multi-bender. She also makes characters go a little OOC. Trust me, almost everyone has created a Mary Sue at one point in their life, admit it or not. I've done so, but the way to fix it is to find it and take the story down, correcting it. Here's how you know you've created a Mary Sue." I instructed.

"1) She/he has unnaturally colored eyes (purple, red, orange, yellow, etc.) or they change colors with mood.  
2) She/he has parents from different nations without proper explanation.  
3) She/he bends more than one NATURAL element.  
4) She/he mastered their element before being AT LEAST Toph or Aang's age.  
5) She/he has a past of anguish.  
6) She/he is a self insert.  
7) She/he has flawless qualities/qualities that should be admired.  
8) Her/his hair is not protaining to the normal nation's.  
9) She/he is an airbender in the present day world.  
10) She/he can defeat anyone at any given time.  
11) She/he is one tempermental person.  
12) They are extremely beautiful/handsome and the characters just fall in love immediately.  
13) They are related to any main character." The class read.

"Let's go into detail. The unnatural eyes. Those of the Fire Nation have gold, amber, or brown eyes. The end. Those of the Water Tribe have blue eyes, varying shades. From the Earth Kingdom, the eyes are brown or shades of green. Air Nomads have the stormy grey eyes. Number 2; do not just make the person have a father from the Fire Nation and a mother from the Earth Kingdom without going into detail. Explain something. At least say that the mother was raped by a lowly soldier," I explained, cringing at my own words. "Or he was like Jeong Jeong. EXPLAIN! Depending on how rock solid your story is, is how much people will buy it.

"Rule 3; there are four elements; fire, earth, water, and air. Only one person can bend all four. They are the Avatar. REMEMBER THIS! There is no icebending, snowbending, shadowbending, darknessbending, windbending, lovebending, lightbending, or anything else. Now, the elements stretch out to a certain limit. Firebenders can control lightning, earth the sand, and water the water INSIDE plants and snow. I'm done elaborating. If you don't understand this concept, don't write a fic." I barked and moved on.

"Rule 4; they do not master elements at the age of six. Sorry, get over it. Next, pasts of anguish are boring. Her mother didn't love her, his father abused him, blah, blah, crap. End it now.

"Rule 6; self inserts aren't fun. We don't like those. If you're a Sokka/Zuko fangirl, suck it up and stop putting yourself in there. Zuko is not going to see you on Kyoshi Island and go 'Mira! Is that you?' and go all mushy gushy and hug you and hold your hand and stuff. Tough luck." I noticed a few girls had drawn their names with Zuko or Sokka's and put hearts all around, so I directed it at them.

"Number 7; no one is perfect. Especially made up characters. Flaws are nice. USE THEM! For the hair colors, Fire Nation has the dark brown and black hair, Water Tribes have dark brown, Air Nomad females have dark brown hair as the males often shave their head, and Earth Kingdom citizens have dark brown or black hair. No red, blond, blue, green, pink, purple. Don't like it? Not my problem.

"Number 9; there are no airbenders in present day and time for the Avatar world. They can be descendants, but they don't airbend. If it's a past fic like over 100 years ago, before Aang was in the iceberg, go for it. But that's it. Number 10 is just silly. Your OC must not defeat Ozai/Iroh/Azula/Zhao/Aang or anyone else. Okie dokie?" A few more moans came.

"How about this girl? Her name is Marietta and she has brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes and she can bend water most of the time, but earth when she wants to and she falls in love with Zuko and they get married." The girl sighed happily.

"Isn't your name Marie? Whatever, highlights aren't existant. Suck it up. Next! Keep your person in a constant pattern. Give them a temper, fine. But don't make them one PMS girl who's all 'I love ice cream' and then two seconds later 'SCREW YOU, ZUKO!' Number 12 is not even worth much attention. Zuko/Sokka/Aang or Katara/Toph/Suki/Azula or whoever else you can think of is not going to spot someone and go 'I LOVE THEM!'" I cut her off.

"Finally, being related to any of the main characters is crazy. Zuko doesn't have a secret brother or Sokka and Katara don't have a baby sister in the South Pole. Aang does not have twin sisters who fell in the iceberg with him. Bringing us to the conclusion of this lesson. Next lesson is on Aang character development, followed by a short Q and A session." I told them.

* * *

**Me:** Okay...hope you liked my little edition on Mary Sues/Gary Stus. 


	6. Mary Sue Example

**Pairing Do's and Don'ts**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Princess Sparklypoo. She belongs to nightshadow1315 from deviantart, who has given me permission to use her as an example.

* * *

**Mary Sue Example**

"Hello class. Here is an example of a Mary Sue. Her name is Princess Sparklypoo, courtesy of nightshadow1315, who hates Mary Sues, but created and example of what NOT to do on deviantart. Ahem. Anyway, here is the biography." I instructed. I wrote on the board the whole biography and everything for the dreaded Mary Sue.

"Name: Princess Sparklypoo  
Age:16  
Bending Art: Everything! She even has some mental crap thrown in there, and she can LIGHTBEND, DARKBEND, HAIRBEND, HEARTBEND, ARMBEND, EVERYTHING BEND...  
Hair:Bubblegum pink. It's also very curly and smells like strawberries.  
Eyes: Pink. Although she can change them at will because she is an awesome shape shifter  
Origin:A random deserted town in Kansas  
Personality:Very loving, kind. She can also be a total bitch, or a total smartass. Everyone loves her personality though.  
Background:When Princess Sparklypoo was two, she fell into a giant black hole in her hometown of Nowhere, Kansas (OMG Courage reference!). She then was zapped into the Avatar world, where she was quickly taken in by the royal Earth Kingdom family at Ba Sing Se. She was adored by all, and everyone was proud of her uber-pwning powers of d00m. She was engaged to all of the men in Ba Sing Se, and had sex and babies with them. She was only 14 then, but surprisingly, she did not die of any STDs because she is just awesome like that. Soon after her 16th birthday, her "father" kicked her out of the capitol because she was just to pretty and perfect. So she began to angst. And then she met the Aang gang. Sokka fell for her immediately, and she became all of Aang's element masters. She also became best friends with Katara, who immediately saw her as her best friend. Not so long after that, Zuko showed up, and immediately fell for her too. He had hawt sex with her, and they had babies. She then had sex with all of the other guys in close proximity, and soon enough there were hundreds of babies running around. Then a swirling vortex of doom opened up in front of them and Sparklypoo flew into it. She appeared at the fire nation capital, and Ozai immediately crowned her the next Fire Lady." Sokka started banging his head on a wall and Zuko put his head throw a window. Katara almost vomited and Aang cringed in fear.

"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE THAT?" Sokka and Zuko screamed simultaneously. I nodded my head.

"Yeah...and have 'hawt sex'." Sokka passed out and Zuko put his head through another window. "So this is the type you don't want to create, because if you do, I'll be hunting your behind down. And well, Zuko and Sokka may commit suicide because they don't want to be paired with that and then the fangirls would be after you. Basically, it doesn't end pretty for you." I instructed. "I think we have the point across that Princess Sparklypoo is a no-no."

* * *

**Me: **Hope you don't make a Sparklypoo and that this educates you on why they are wrong. 


	7. Bad Fanfic Example

**Pairing Do's and Don'ts**

Disclaimer: Don't own the franchise...all I own are a couple of CD's and some clothes.

**A/N: This example fanfic is almost guaranteed to make your eyes bleed. (Used from the Zutara War Room on DH...hee hee. I helped create it.) So read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Bad Fanfic Example**

"Before letting you lunatics move onto character development, let's see an example of a bad fanfic." I spotted people looking out the window and slammed a ruler on their desk. "ZUKO! OVERHEAD PROJECTOR, STORY, NOW!" I screamed and flicked off the lights. A ghastly and horrifying story appeared.

_Katara felt the hot breath of Zuko on her face, as he grabbed her wrists and began dragged her back to his ship. "LET ME GO!" She screamed, but all attempts to break free were futile. As Zuko tied Latara up on the boat, a blinding flash of light erupted out of no where... and the next thing they both knew they where in high school. Katara was wearing designer pump heels and a top that said "Prep" and some extra tight jeans. Her hair was still braided. Zuko was holding a football and wearing a jock sweater. And no scar on his face. Katara looked at him and blushed. Katara mentally slapped herself and started walking away but tripped from the pumps. A girl was standing there. She had brown hair with blonde highlights and her eyes were a variation of colors that changed in the light. She wore a super tight tank top, jeans that hugged her every curve, carried a designer purse with matching boots and had a pretty smile. Mary Sue said, "Oh my gosh, like, are you okay?" Zuko ran up to them confused still wanting to interogate Katara about what happened when he stared into the sparkly eyes of Mary Sue. __"My name is Princess Evelynn. I'm not supposed to let people know that I'm a princess though. It can be our little secret. My mom snuck me away from my abusive dad." She batted her long eyelashes._ _Zuko was very disoriented before the fortuitous change of scene for listen the girl who was speaking to him. __And Katara became instantly jealous._ _"But I'm a bender. I bend love, life, death, heart, hair, clothes, nail polish, shampoo, dogs, cats, shadow, night, moon, ocean, sun, stars, planets," Evelynn went on. "When will she get to regular bending?" Katara thought._ _"And of course I bend water, fire, earth and air but fire's my favorite!" Evelynn said. Then Zuko said "Duuude you're liek the AVATAR!"_ _Katara wanted to kill her, but wanted to be her best friend at the same time. "I'm also immune to STDs. Wanna know how I know?" Evelynn continued. Katara almost choked on her tonsils. __"Because I'm the Pricess Evellyn!"_ _And Katara came over and yelled at Evelynn, and called her a liar. "I am so not a liar. Like...totally. I was going to invite you to my like, super giant mansion with all the money, butlers, maids, and stuff like you could ever dream of." Evelynn told her, her hands moving in the preppy motion. Katara then said, "if you can tell us how to get to our own time we will go" "Oh yeah. I can timebend. So will you like, take me like with you?" Evelynn squealed. Before Katara could say no, Zuko yelled "YES" Zuko then thought, "if I give her to father, I'll be home" "Oh my gah...well. Let's go. But I can't timebend at the moment because I have to read this book and drink the potion and if I do, I may realitybend and make you like love each other and stuff!" Evelynn squealed._

"Do we have to read all of it?" Marie protested.

"Yes. Finish it." I slammed the ruler on the desk again.

_At that Katara sighed relizing there was no hope and began to sing songs from High School Musical. "Because I liked the view, when there was me and youuuuuuuuuuuu!" Katara sang. And then the jocks who claimed to be Zuko's friend came bursting through. "NO, NO, NO, NO! Stick to the stuff you knooooowww...if you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule don't mess with the flow, no, noooo. STICK TO THE STATUS QUO!" And Evelynn burst out laughing, glad she had bended reliety and began taking photos of them dancing for the school yearbook. Then Evelynn became jealous and used love bending to make Zuko love her and stuff. And then Katara went over and forsed Evelynn to stop lovebending. And then Evelynn realitybended on Katara to make her start drinking punch and kept making all the guys love her and hate Katara, because Evelynn was pregnant and was being a PMS bitch. Suddenly They listened a great explosion and everything become dark! And when Katara and Zuko open their eyes they were in a luxurious palace. And seated in the throne was Zuko. Now He is the Fire Lord. And Evelynn was there and started love bending to make Zuko love her and stuff and all the other peoples and everything. "Eh wha?" Katara said in counfusion looking around. And it turned out, Katara randomly got lovebending abbilites, and made Zuko hate Evelynn. And Zuko became sick of girls fighting over him he banished Evelynn and Katara. And then Katara was practicing her waterbending while Evelynn listed her bending. "Blood, teeth, bone, eye, ear, fingernail, toenail, foot, arm, leg, ankle, wrist, head, neck, chest, bellybutton, pen, jewelry, tree, bush, flower," The list dragged on. Then Evelynn made foam guy marry her and had little foaming babies. Katara look at herself, And she was wearing a beautiful kimono. She was now one of the Fire Lord's concubines! And then Evelynn had more foamy babies with all the guys on Kyoshi and met Princess Sparklypoo and they went to Ba Sing Se. And then Katara was all "WTF?" And suddenly the handsomest guy you could imagine (cough)GaryStu(cough) came over and kissed Katara right as Zuko walked into the room. "Who are you?" Zuko asked, afraid. "I am Ryu, Evelynn's brother." Ryu said. "And I couldn't help noticing this beautiful girl. Come with me Katara and be my princess.""He's so handsome." Katara though as she stared into his perfect eyes._

"Will this ever end?" Marie asked again.

"Marie...one more word out of you and I promise you'd choose attack of the pissed off fangirls than whatever I have in store for you." I threatened, slamming the ruler on her desk. "Now, shut up and finish reading."

_Then Fire Lord Zuko said "EVERYONE! SYNCRONIZED DANCING TIME!" Then everyone broke out in dance...a beautiful waltz that everyone magicly knew how to do...even the foamy babies knew it. Zuko then became supery duperdy jealous, "Oh no you kiss my concubine!" Now was the turn of Zuko of to be jealous and furious before the audacity! Then a supar awesome ninja came out of no where and beheaded Ryu! Then he said, "Aaha i am ninja guy, I kill everyone who not ninja like me!"And then a monster spirite came up behind the ninja and swallowed him whole. And Ryu came back to life and was like "You can't kill me! I'm to perfect to die and used his deathbending skills to kill Zuko, but then Zuko came back to life. So Ryu used his lovebending skills to make Zuko hate Katara and his beautybending skills to make himself even hansomer, Zuko ugly and Katara prettier. Then Katara got a 'Level Up' and put all her skill points into the "kill stupid people" skill. And then Katara took her hair comb and stabbed Ryu and was all "You are so not nice. I love Zuko. Ever since the first day I saw him." and used realitybending to make Zuko hotter and stuff._

"How could you make him hotter? He's a firebender...he's practically as hot as he gets." Marie interrupted.

"THAT'S IT! SECURITY!" I screamed. Jet and Haru came and slapped some tape over mouth and dragged her away. "Anyone else care to give their two cents? No? Good. FINISH THE STORY!" I instructed.

_And Ryu died and Evelynn came back to avenge her brother's death. Then Evelynn met Sokka and lovebended to make him love her and divorced Foamy to have Evokka babies! Well... Then...They begins to feel an earthquake, the Earth part and both fall by the formed precipice! They wake up in the middle of a great ceremony. And they discover instantaneously that they are in their own wedding! Then Sokka drank 1 gallon of cacktus juice and went crazy like foamy guy. And Sokka and Evelynn's foamy and Evokka babies were playing in the chocolate fountain and Evelynn saw Haru and lovebended on him. And everyone was there! Even the Cabbage Man, Sokka and his new Evelynn, Jet, Yue, Suki, Zhao, and Zuko and Katara's whole high school class! And then Yue, Suki, Ty Lee, and Azula all became jealous of Evelynn, so Evelynn jealousbended on them to make them not be jealous and stuff. Zuko and Katara just recognized_ _who were present when the priest indicate to them that already they were husband and wife and Zuko could kiss his fiancè/wife. And then Evelynn made everyone cry with her tear and cryingbending. Then kataras head exploded. __And Evelynn head and brainbended to put it back together and lovebended to make her love Zuko more. Aang then came in and said, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON!" And Evelynn lovebended to make him and Toph love each other and the chocolatebended to get the chocolate off the foamy and Evokka babies! Then katara woke up..."It was just a dream..." She got out of bed and went over to the waterbasin, "I really need to stop drinking cactus juice...its messing with my brain." Then everything went back to normal. But not before Evelynn appeared with the Evokka and foamy babies and said "Wow...you were wasted last night off the vodka I brought from the regular world. Thank goodness you and Zuko were married!" _

"That's the end...now that you all are eternally scarred, perhaps you'll think twice about making fics like this." I instructed and some of the people looked like they had just seen their entire family killed before them.

* * *

**Me:** Awful fic, huh? Try not to make anything worse than this...although I don't know how you could.


	8. Aang Character Development

**Pairing Do's and Don'ts**

* * *

**Aang's Character Development**

**Age: **12 (112 if ya wanna get technical)

**Nation: **Air

**Bender: **Yes, the Avatar

**Eyes: **Gray

**Hair: **Bald

**Distinguishing Marks: **Blue tattoos wrapping around his body, symboliziing his mastery of air

**Development: **Aang is a kind and understanding boy. He's nice, smart, and tries to create harmony in the universe. His culture keeps him from believing in killing any people, but he will defend himself and his friends. right now, he's mastered air and water, and is training on earth. Soon, he'll need to master fire.

----

**_Questions and Answers_**

**Q1. **If Katara falls for someone else, will he go into psycho mode?

**A1.** No. Aang will not go all Avatar state on us and destroy the whole world. He's not mad. He would be heartbroken and shattered. Make that a note when writing your fic. He won't have a sugar rush wihile Katara and say...Haru or something are all smoochy smoochy.

**Q2. **What are Aang's feelings towards Katara?

**A1. **At this point, I say genuine love. He's not too young to fall in love. Do not write a fic saying that it's just a silly crush. It's not. You're only doing the fandom a diservice by assuming. And we all know what assuming does...

**Q3.** Can I make Aang befriend Zuko?

**A3. **Sure. Go for it. But I'm going to tell you just to do it right. Aang's not going to walk up to Zuko and say "Let's be best pals forever, you and me" and Zuko won't reply "Okay!" Come up with a plausible explanation, please...

**Q4. **Can I make Aang fall in love with someone else?

**A4. **Go right ahead. But do something within reason. His feelings for Katara run deep. He won't wake up tomorrow and just go "Hey, I don't love Katara, I love Azula" or something. It's waaaayyyy too OOC. M'kay?

**Q5. **What about Aang flashbacks?

**A5. **Aang flashbacks are great, but try to keep them within reason. Make it before he found out he was an Avatar. I'm sure the fanbase would love to see a oneshot or drabble on Aang receiving the airbending master title. Or how long and hard he worked to receive it.

* * *

If you have other questions I didn't answer here or think I should add, please, do let me know and I'll add it. Okay? Thanks. Read and review, as always.

Love,

Para


End file.
